I Didn't Know You Were Home
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Chaubrey g!p where Aubrey is taking a shower but forgets the new bottles of shampoo and conditioner in the kitchen and Chloe isn't supposed to be home, but she walks in and sees her naked. Giving her a massive boner and sex ensues." G!P Chloe.


Aubrey had a long day and all she wanted was to take a shower and curl up in her bed and clear out her DVR. The blonde stripped out of the clothes she had worn to Bellas rehearsal and started the shower. After stepping in and rinsing off the surface sweat and grime, Aubrey looked over where her shampoo and conditioner bottles should have been, but was quickly reminded by the empty space that she had forgotten the new bottles on the counter. Chloe wasn't home, not that she would mind if Aubrey walked around naked, so the blonde saw no reason to put a robe or towel on to go to kitchen.

When the blonde got to the kitchen she heard the door opening and her red headed roommate walking in before she got to her shampoo. Chloe was mumbling under her breath about how Organic Chemistry was going to be the death of her until she looked up and noticed her roommate standing in front of her completely naked. "Oh my God Bree, I didn't know you were home, or naked, or naked here."

The red head's first instinct was to cover her eyes, but the image of her roommate completely naked was burned into her brain and her little friend liked what he saw. Chloe felt herself getting hard fast and moved her right hand down to cover her crotch area in hopes of successfully covering her boner.

Unfortunately, Chloe's hand was too small to cover her erection and her roommate was observant and noticed the quickly growing bulge in the red head's jeans. "Chloe, what the Hell is that?"

The ginger pulled her hand away from her boner, seeing no point in trying to cover it and removed her hands from her eyes, wanting to make eye contact with Aubrey. "It's my penis."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Chloe. "Are you being serious right now or are you just fucking with me?"

"Come on Miss Logic, what the Hell else would it be?"

"Okay, you have a point. Now why is he so excited now?"

Chloe blushed and looked at the floor, "He's excited because the hottest, sweetest girl ever is right in front of him completely naked."

The red head's comment made Aubrey genuinely smile before turning into a knowing smirk as her right hand reached out and started groping Chloe through her jeans. "If this is how excited he gets at just being in the same room as me completely naked, I wonder what would happen if I rode him until he was unable to get hard again."

Chloe couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of Aubrey's hand caressing her dick before groaning at Aubrey's question. "Oh fuck Bree. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The blonde responded by moving her to grab Chloe's shirt and pulling it over the ginger's head. Aubrey continued to undress her roommate while pushing her towards her room and kicked the door shut after them. Chloe was down to just her boxers by the time the blonde had pushed her onto the bed. Aubrey unceremoniously ripped the last article of clothing from the red head's body and wasted no time in getting on top of her roommate and impaling herself with Chloe's dick and rocking her hips against the red head's.

The feeling of being completely surrounded by wet heat was too much for Chloe. All the ginger could do was moan and try to match the blonde's trusts. "Fuck Bree, you feel so good. Don't stop, I'm so close."

A few more hard thrusts and Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hips as she came screaming the blonde's name. Aubrey smirked as she continued her movements while the ginger collapsed backwards onto a pillow. Aubrey used the element of surprise to her advantage as she quickly moved off of Chloe's softening dick up the red head's body to sit on the ginger's face.

Chloe moaned at being completely surrounded by Aubrey and her wet head and immediately started lapping up the blonde's juices combined with her own cum, relishing how good they tasted together.

The blonde tossed her head back and her breath quickly became labored, "Holy shit Chlo, that feels amazing, stay there!"

The red head did as she was told and stayed at what she had figured out was Aubrey's sweet spot. A few minutes later, the blonde moaned Chloe's name and started grinding her pussy onto the ginger's face to ride out her orgasm.

Aubrey fell sideways off of Chloe's face when she finally started to come down from her high. The exhausted red head willed herself up to spoon her roommate. "Fuck Bree, if I had known you were such a freak in the sheets I would have revealed my toner for you on move in day."

The blonde smirked and turned to face Chloe, a cocky smirk crossing her face before pulling the red head in for a heated kiss. "Well then I guess we have some time to make up for. And I have a promise to make good on."


End file.
